


Take Me Home, Country Roads

by orphan_account



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Brotherly Love, Clyde Logan Needs a Hug, Clyde Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Declarations Of Love, Divorce, Duck Tape Bar & Grill (Logan Lucky), F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Friendship/Love, Gen, Light Angst, Logan Family Curse (Logan Lucky), Love, Love Confessions, Parent Clyde Logan, Post-Divorce, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Romantic Fluff, Single Parents, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, True Love, Widowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clyde Logan can remember being in love once, being so in love with one woman that he nearly dropped everything to cross the country with her after graduation, just to be with her.But he hadn't gone, he stayed behind in Boone County. He never really stopped loving her, he just buried his feelings deep.After the heist, he is focused back on the bar. He falls back into the routine he was used to, doing the same thing day in and day out.It isn't until the familiar face of the woman he used to love, shows back up in Boone County, that he is really knocked out of his routine.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue will be short

Clyde Logan was a n unlucky man, a cursed man. Or so he thought. He had felt the weight of the Logan Curse many times in his life.

  
His arm, his brothers knee, his mama sickness, his daddy's death, his uncle's electrocution. He had felt the weight of the Curse, he knew it was real.

  
His brother may not have been so convinced, but Clyde was. The Curse had messed with his life, his brothers life. The curse had messed with his love life.

  
Clyde was in love, deep in love with a beautiful girl from high school, a few years younger than him. He had fallen for her warm personality, her gentle and kind nature. He fell for her wit and sarcastic humour.

  
He fell so deeply in love with her, he almost left Boone County to follow her future east to New York.

He almost left with her, almost followed his girl.  
The Logan Family Curse had screwed that up before it able to happen.

  
The girl of his dreams was gone, left for the big city and he was stuck behind, wistful and still in love with someone he would likely never see again.

  
He hated the Logan Family Curse, he hated the way it twisted and messed with his life.

  
He hated how it cost him the girl he would always love. 


	2. Chapter 2

There was a certain familiarity about going back home to Boone County that brought you some comfort.

  
It had been years since you'd been home, years since you saw your old stomping grounds, years since you've anyone from your county.

  
And now you were going home. You were going home with your little guy in tow, your tail tucked between your legs.

  
You were going home to Boone County after losing your job, getting no where with your dream of taking the big stage, and a broken relationship.

  
Your ex-fiance, who had knocked you up and then took off after a year, had moved on to another woman. The second woman was a successful actress, a woman of the theatre, and you were…

  
West Virginian trash is what he had called you. He called you the epitome of white trash, the kind of woman who would bunk down with a man and his cousins.

  
That hurt more than him moving on with a woman who was a more successful you. Him calling you white trash, him calling you a dirty slut had hurt worse than anything.

  
It made you want to go home, it made you need to go home. You didn't want to he in New York City anymore. You weren’t mean for the big city, the traffic, you were made for the green grass and slow pace of Boone County.

  
You were made for Sunday mornings in church, and Sunday evenings by the river. You were made for the yearly fair in the summer, the tractor races for kids.

  
You were meant to raise your son in a place where the people were good and honest. You wanted your son to know that hard work, honest work was worth every ounce of effort.

  
You wanted your son to know that money didn't equal happiness and that there was more to life than being rich and famous. There was more to life than being adored by thousands of people.

  
It was a hard lesson you had to learn. And you did learn it.

  
Through many lonely nights and years, many nights of wishing you could be at home in Boone County, watching the stars without seeing sky scrapers.

  
You were lonely, you were homesick, and that’s what drove you to go home. That's what drove you to return to Boone County.

  
To return to a place where things seemed to be simple, easy. Return to a place you were born and raised in.

  
Boone County. Home.

  
Boone County. Clyde Logan.

  
“Clyde Logan…” the name felt foreign on your tongue.

  
You had thought of Clyde more often than you didn't. You had been in love with at one point, you'd been crazy about him.

  
And he was crazy about you. He was older by a few years, but in the last year of high school, the two of you began dating.

  
You hit it off from nearly the moment you met and it didn't take long for both of you to fall. Hard.

  
You loved him true. You loved him more than you had ever loved anyone, at the time.

  
But your dreams were taking you far from Boone County. You wanted to act, you wanted to be in the heart of New York stage.

  
You had made plans to go to New York and try your hand at acting. You had made plans to take the big jump, to take the plunge.

  
And Clyde almost followed you. He almost came with you.

  
You almost wanted him to, but you knew he wouldn’t like it. You knew he would hate it. He would hate the noise, the traffic, the congestion.

  
Instead of him following you, your relationship ended.

  
He would blame it on the curse and you would blame it on the distance.

  
In the end, it didn't matter. Leaving Clyde Logan ended up being your biggest mistake.

  
Your biggest regret was letting Clyde Logan go.

  
\---

  
He was reminded of you, again, when he passed the high school on the way to Mellie's salon. He was reminded of the first time he met you.

  
He was in his last year of high school and you were in your second. He thought you were the prettiest girl he'd ever seen with her brightest smile.

  
He was an awkward person, taller than almost all his classmates, broad shouldered with large hands, too many freckles and moles. Not to mention his ears.

  
But you thought he was cute. You had even said so after he tripped over his feet in front of you. Other girls laughed, you called him cute.

  
When you were in your last year of high school, Clyde finally got the courage to ask you on a date. It was awkward for him, being on a date with the prettiest girl he'd ever laid eyes on, but you enjoyed it, even if he made a fool out of himself by spilling the movie popcorn everywhere.

  
You enjoyed yourself, you enjoyed being around Clyde. You said he was a true gentleman, said you liked his dry sense of humor and wit.

  
He fell in love with you. He fell deep and quick. You were amazing, beautiful. You were funny with a heart of gold.

  
And he fell in love with you.

  
But true to its nature, the Logan family curse struck your relationship.

  
You wanted to go to New York, you wanted to be a theatre actress. You wanted the stage fame of the Big Apple.

  
He almost followed you, he almost left Boone County to follow you, be with you.

  
Until you told him you didn't want him there. You told him to stay, you told him that he wasn't welcome to follow you.

  
Clyde should’ve realized you were doing him a favor.

He should’ve realized that you told him to stay because you loved him and you knew how miserable he'd be.

  
He didn't see it that way, he didn't see it the way he should’ve. He was hurt, heartbroken that you didn't want him.

  
He should’ve thanked you. He should’ve been grateful that.

  
Still, as the years passed, he realized that he had never really stopped loving you. He never really outgrew those feelings.

  
Even though he was sure he'd never see you again, he still loved you. He still wondered if you had done everything you wanted to do, everything you were hoping for.

  
He hoped you would’ve. He hoped your dreams would’ve all come true. It’s what you deserved.


End file.
